El duelo
by calemoon
Summary: Albert es un caballero medieval y el príncipe heredero de Escocia. El destino lo pone a prueba llevándolo hasta el límite para defender a la mujer que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Candy me pertenecen ... este fic solo es para entretenerlos y entretenerme yo tambien =)**

**EL DUELO**

Por Scarleth

El día del nacimiento de William Albert Andrey fué de gran alegría para toda Escocia, por fin había llegado en ansiado heredero al trono después de varios años de incertidumbre.

Cuando Albert contaba con 5 años, la dama de compañía más hermosa de su madre dió a luz a una niña bellísima, a la que pusieron por nombre Candy.

El día que la conoció estaba parado sobre la punta de sus piecesitos frente a la cuna y le dijo muy emocionado a su madre:

-Mamá, cuando yo sea grande, me voy a casar con ella.

Su madre sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su pequeño, pero quiso el destino que no viviera lo suficiente ya que cuando su hijo festejaba su octavo cumpleaños ella fallecía.

La tristeza volvió taciturno al joven príncipe, que sólo sonreía cuando lo dejaban estar al lado de la pequeña Candy. Él era su guardián, la llevaba a todos lados de la mano, procuraba que nada le pasara y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

Con el pasar de los años Candy se convertía en una linda niña y Albert en un apuesto adolescente. Se habían vuelto inseparables y era notorio para todos el inmenso cariño que se profesaban uno al otro aunque probablemente ellos no fueran conscientes aún de ese sentimiento.

Candy contaba 10 años de edad y Albert 15 cuando en una de sus muchas correrías por el palacio encontraron una cámara del Castillo que nunca antes habían visto. La curiosidad los invadió e intentaron por todos los medios abrir la puerta.

Una vez en el interior se sorprendieron por lo que vieron:

-Albert … ¿qué es eso? – preguntó la niña viendo tapices y cuadros que pendían de las paredes mostrando hombres totalmente cubiertos de acero, portando armas y montando hermosísimos caballos al tiempo que combatían con enormes dragones y otras bestias.

-No lo sé Candy – contestó él sin dejar de mirar fijamente las pinturas – pero te aseguro que voy a ser como ellos.

La rubia volteó a mirarlo y vió un extraño brillo en los ojos del muchacho. Era una chispa que nunca antes había visto en ellos, era el deseo de ser verdadero guerrero.

Albert inmediatamente se dirigió a Sir George, que era el encargado de la enseñanza del príncipe y le contó lo que había visto en la cámara real.

Como su hombre de confianza y por el enorme afecto que le profesaba, le escuchó pacientemente y después de muchos ruegos por parte del joven para que le ayudara a encontrar a alguien que le enseñara, le confesó que no había nadie mejor que él para tal empresa.

-¿En verdad George? – preguntó ansioso – ¿harías eso por mí?

-Sí - contestó el aludido – Pero deberás hablar con tu padre sobre esto y tener su permiso.

Corrió a donde se encontraba su padre y le confió lo que tanto deseaba. El rey veía la ilusión en los ojos del adolescente y prometió poner a su disposición a los hombres más diestros en cada una de las ramas de la caballería para que se encargaran de su entrenamiento. Y al mismo tiempo mandó hacer en secreto la armadura mas costosa y la mejor espada para regalárselas al príncipe cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad.

A partir de ese día, todas las madrugadas mucho antes de que rayara el alba se levantaba Albert a comenzar su arduo entrenamiento. George supervisaba el trabajo y daba excelentes consejos a su pupilo. Aprendió a montar a caballo con una maestría tal, que en poco tiempo había superado ya a su maestro. Su técnica de defensa con el escudo era excelente. En la lucha con espada y lanza era como un Dios. Su fuerza y natural empeño por lograr lo que se proponía lo hicieron convertirse en un gran caballero. El mejor de todos.

Al cabo de seis años de intensa práctica, su cuerpo se había desarrollado a la perfección. Musculosos brazos, abdomen perfecto, fuertes y potentes piernas, que aunados a la belleza natural del rubio y sus cautivadores ojos azules arrancaban los suspiros de todas las jóvenes que lo conocían.

Candy por su parte era sencillamente perfecta. Rubios y rizados cabellos caían seductoramente por su espalda, enormes ojos verdes que eran la envidia de todas las mujeres del reino y una espectacular figura.

Albert la amaba tiernamente y era totalmente correspondido.

-Candy - la llamó una tarde mientras ella sentada en uno de los balcones del palacio terminaba paciente su bordado.

-Albert - contestó muy sonriente al verlo dirigirse hacia ella. Dejó de lado la actividad que realizaba para dedicarle toda su atención al recién llegado. – ¿Qué sucede?

Sucede que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y tenía que decírtelo – contestó tomando asiento al lado de ella y sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Adulador! – le dijo sonriendo de una manera que fascinaba al príncipe.

-¡En verdad lo eres! … Eres la mujer más encantadora que jamás haya existido … y la más amada... –completó suavemente

-¡Albert! – exclamó la joven volteando discretamente hacia atrás - ¡alguien puede oirnos!...

-¡¡Que nos oigan todos!! – protestó él levantando la voz – ¡¡¡¡LA AMO!!!! – repitió nuevamente levantándose del asiento.

Candy comenzó a reir.

-Eres incorregible – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Por esto mataría Candy – contestó sintiendo aún la sensación de los labios de ella sobre su piel.

-¡¡William!!! – se escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Aquí estoy George…

-Me da gusto encontrarlos juntos, tu padre solicita la presencia de ambos a la brevedad.

A Albert le pareció extraño y en su corazón tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. No quiso hacer ningún comentario para no alterar a la rubia por lo que sonriendo la tomó de la mano para dirigirse ante su padre.

-Padre – dijo entrando junto con Candy y haciendo una reverencia.

-William, Candy … acérquense.

Avanzaron hacia el rey quién poniéndose en pie les indicó con una seña que lo siguieran a uno de los salones contigüos para hablar en privado.

Una vez ahí, los tres tomaron asiento y su majestad se dirigió a ella:

-Hija – dijo de una manera cariñosa – hemos recibido una petición de matrimonio solicitando tu mano.

La belleza de Candy era conocida no sólo en el reino sino en varios países vecinos y eran muchos los caballeros y príncipes que aspiraban a tenerla por esposa.

-¿Nos llamaste para eso padre? – protestó poniéndose en pie – … con negarse nuevamente basta.

Albert encaminó sus pasos a la salida pero el rey se dirigió a él con voz fuerte:

-¡Tú no entiendes William!. En este caso una negativa podría significar el comienzo de una Guerra y la muerte de muchos inocentes.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron asombrados y el rey prosiguió:

-No puedo hacer mucho. Estamos hablando del trono de Inglaterra, son muy poderosos y un conflicto con ellos traería consecuencias fatales. Sin embargo, ustedes saben que tiene mi apoyo para cualquier decisión que tomen, someto esto a su consideración y estaré preparado para enfrentar la situación se presente – completó abandonando con pasos lentos el salón.

Se quedaron solos. No se miraban ni decían palabra alguna. Cada quien tenía sus propios demonios internos y no sabían cómo manejar la situación.

Después de unos minutos Albert se volvió hacia la rubia:

-No lo voy a permitir Candy, ¡¡NUNCA!!

-Albert – habló ella suavemente – Te amo y lo sabes, pero creo que no tenemos alternativa. No podemos ser tan egoístas para anteponer nuestros sentimientos a la vida de otros.

-¡¡Basta Candy!! ¡¡Jamás cederé! ¡Tu eres mía y no dejaré que nada nos separe, así tenga que enfrentarme al mismo demonio! – replicó levantándo la voz ya de por sí alterada y abandonando a toda prisa el salón.

Candy comenzó a llorar sintiendo que algo muy dentro de ella se rompía. Estaba resuelta a tomar la decisión que afectara a la menor gente posible. No había elección.

Cuando cesó su llanto se sentía más tranquila y con paso firme y sereno se encaminó a hablar resueltamente con el rey.

Dos días habían pasado desde esa reunión cuando fué requerida la presencia del rey en uno de los confines del reino. Sería un viaje que duraría 15 días y en el que estaría acompañado por el príncipe como parte de su séquito.

-Candy, son solamente 15 días. No quisiera ausentarme un segundo de tu lado, pero tú comprendes que es mi deber estar con mi padre. No puedo dejarlo ir solo, me necesita y es ahí donde debo estar.

-Comprendo mi amor… Será poco tiempo y pasará rápido.

-Voy a pensar en tí cada segundo princesa – volvió a hablar el muchacho tomando las manos de la rubia.

-Y yo en tí Albert… siempre... Mientras yo exista mi amor te pertenecerá – lo abrazó fuertemente luchando por contener el llanto.

Con un último beso y no sin mucho dolor se separaron. Albert partió con la comitiva mientras su corazón y pensamiento se quedaban al lado de una joven de ojos verdes. No se había vuelto a tocar el tema de la propuesta matrimonial, por lo que dió por hecho que la respuesta sería un rotundo No y estaba preparándose para lo que viniera.

Transcurrían los días y Albert contaba los minutos que faltaban para ver nuevamente a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Llegado el momento del reencuentro entró precipitadamente al palacio buscando a Candy por todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – le preguntó a George en cuanto lo vió – no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-Ella no está William – dijo con una inusual seriedad en su voz.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde fue?

-Partió el mismo día que lo hiciste tú.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó inmediatamente y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Se fué a Inglaterra Will – contestó George.

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? – dijo fuera de sí y tomando bruscamente a George por la camisa.

-¡BASTA WILLIAM! – gritó safándose con fuerza de su joven amigo.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA DEJARON IR? … ¡CANDY!…. ¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO MALDITA SEA! – gritaba Albert completamente desesperado y con lágrimas de rabia contenidas en sus ojos.

-Estaba pensando en nuestro pueblo William – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Padre! – lo miró directamente Albert - ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó reflejando en su rostro todo el dolor que sentía.

-Candy me confió su decisión.

-¿Y por qué se lo permitiste?… ¿No le importa lo que siento por ella?… ¿¿No te importa a tí??

-Hijo, no sabes lo que daría por no verte así, ni haberle provocado este sufrimiento a ella, pero debes respetar su deseo. Entiende la magnitud de su sacrificio al renunciar a tí y a tu amor por el bien de otros. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, sabes cómo es ella. Es una joven excepcional, una mujer valiente que supo afrontar esta situación con entereza aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

-¡¡NO!! … ¡¡NO LO ACEPTO!! … ¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!! ... ¡NO VOY A PERDERLA! ... ¡ANTES MUERO! – dijo derramando lágrimas de impotencia y abandonando a toda prisa el lugar.

Continuará …

***************

Yo again!!! Ahora mi Albert es en serio un principe de brillante armadura ... solo que le robaron a su princesa ... veamos que hace este guapisimo, precioso, valiente, papucho guerrero por su amada ...

Nos vemos en el sig. capitulo y MIIIIIIIIIIIIL gracias por leer!!!

Ya saben ... comentarios super bien recibidos con brazos abiertos ... digo ... ojos abiertos jejejeje!!!

Besos y abrazos de

Scarleth Andrey (que viva mi principe!!! digo ... nuestro principe pues!!) =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Fue una noche larga y silenciosa. Nadie en el palacio pudo dormir. Se sentía un extraño vacío, como si una sombra hubiera descendido para cubrirlos a todos.

Por la mañana nadie vió al príncipe y George se encaminó a su habitación para hablar con él.

-William – tocó la puerta – ¡William!

Como no obtuvo respuesta, decidió entrar a la alcoba, encontrando a Albert alistándose para partir.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy por la mujer que amo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que puedes ocasionar con ésta actitud? – le dijo George preocupado

-¿Tienes idea tú de lo que sería capaz de afrontar por ella? – contestó secamente.

George guardó silencio. Sabía lo terriblemente terco y obstinado que podía ser el príncipe normalmente y si a eso le sumaba el factor "Candy", resultaba inútil cualquier intento por persuadirlo.

-Sé que nada puedo hacer para detenerte, por lo que sólo me resta adelantar algo.

Albert volteó a verlo con una mirada interrogante.

-Ven conmigo – le ordenó George.

-Si estás planeando encerrarme o …

-¡No digas estupideces William! – lo interrumpió - No haría algo tan poco honorable y ahora has el favor de seguirme.

Se dirigieron a uno de los salones reales, en específico a uno que se encontraba bajo llave. George lo abrió y lo condujo al interior.

Avanzaron algunos pasos y el príncipe se quedó sorprendido. Frente a él estaba una armadura espléndida, y como complemento a la misma, una espada sin comparación. Tal era la magnificencia de lo que veía que no pudo articular palabra unos segundos.

-George ¿qué significa esto?

-Este es el regalo que se te iba a entregar en tu cumpleaños 21 y ahora me veo forzado por las circunstancias a adelantarlo. Te deseo mucha suerte William y que Dios te proteja.

Dicho lo anterior, abandonó el lugar para darle tiempo de prepararse para su partida llevando consigo la armadura.

Pasaron unas horas y George se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación del joven. Encontró sobre la cama 2 notas, una dirigida a él y otra al rey su padre:

**_George,_**

**_Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí._**

**_Tienes mi palabra de que volveré._**

**_William A. Andrey_**

Encaminó sus pasos en busca del rey para entregarle la nota dejada por William y confesarle que él era el responsable de haberle entregado la armadura y la espada.

**_Padre,_**

**_No puedo resignarme a perderla. Tú debes entender lo que siento._**

**_Lamento mucho ocasionar problemas, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. _**

**_¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no lucho por lo que quiero? Y nada en este mundo quiero más que a ella._**

**_No traten de detenerme. Nada me hará volver._**

**_Voy a recuperla._**

**_William A. Andrey_**

-¡Pero te has vuelto loco William! – exclamó con voz preocupada el rey al terminar de leer – ¡¡Es una tontería!! ….. Dios nos ampare por las consecuencias que esto puede traer – dijo arrugando el papel entre sus manos.

Fué un largo camino para Albert y cuando finalmente llegó vió con asombro que estaban por cerrar las puertas de la ciudad, de manera que a penas y le dieron tiempo de entrar.

-¿Por qué cierran las puertas? – preguntó con extrañeza.

-Debes saber valiente caballero, que nuestro amado rey iba a celebrar sus bodas con una joven escocesa, mas la muy ingrata se atrevió a deshonrarlo públicamente y por lo mismo debe morir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamó palideciendo y sintiendo un frío sudor perlar su frente.

-Por lo que veo no es de aquí, ya que de otro modo sabría que el día designado para la boda y ya frente al altar la joven se negó a casarse con su majestad alegando que había intentado hacerlo, pero que no podía traicionar a su corazón. Por ese motivo se estableció un juicio de Dios, dando por hecho que si en 10 días no se presentaba ningún campeón a defenderla, sería quemada en la plaza principal. Ahora los 10 días están por cumplirse y ella debe morir.

-Candy – murmuró con voz temblorosa - ¿Dónde está la plaza? ¿Cómo llego? – la ansiedad reflejada en sus palabras comenzaba a hacerse evidente también en todo su cuerpo.

El joven le dijo cómo llegar y apresuró al caballo hacia allí.

Albert sintió faltarle el aire cuando observó tan cruel espectáculo: Candy atada ya a los haces de leña en medio de una hoguera. Estaba intensamente pálida e innumerables lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Respiró profundo, bajó la celada del yelmo para que no vieran su rostro y avanzó decidido hacia la muchedumbre que estaba reunida.

-¿Quién se atreve a dañar a tan gentil dama? ¡No lo permitiré! Un campeón solicitaban para que peleara por ella, pues bien, yo tomaré su causa – dijo con voz firme para que todos lo oyeran.

-Candy al escuchar estas palabras levantó la vista para ver a quien llegaba a salvarla. Su corazón latía rápidamente y levantando sus ojos al cielo agradecía a Dios esta nueva muestra de misericordia.

-¡Sea pues! – exclamó el caballero Cifar – yo defiendo a mi rey y tú a esa cualquiera ¡prepárate a morir! – gritó levantando su espada y azusando en la arena de combate a su caballo contra en recién llegado.

Al escuchar las palabras con las que se había referido a "su" Candy, Albert se enfureció y levantando la espada se lanzó contra su enemigo.

Fue una lucha tremenda. Ambos contendientes peleaban con coraje, pero Albert tenía un alisiente que aumentaba sus fuerzas: defendía a la mujer que amaba. La salvaría aunque dejara toda su sangre sobre la arena.

Después de una hora de feroces embates por parte de los dos, hubo un vencedor absoluto. Estaba terriblemente agotado pero dirigió su corcel hacia Candy y cortó la soga que aprisionaba sus manos.

-¡Deténganlos! – ordenó el rey que se encontraba presente bajo un dosel de hermosas telas.

Inmediatamente se desplegó la guardia real para impedirles el avance y fueron conducidos a la presencia del soberano.

-Quiero ver tu rostro – ordenó el monarca al caballero cuando estuvieron ambos frente a él.

En ese instante y sin apartar la mirada de la joven que se encontraba a su lado, el campeón levantó la celada.

-¡Albert! – exclamó la rubia visiblemente emocionada y derramando lágrimas de felicidad al tiempo que lo abrazaba convulsivamente.

Él la recibió en sus brazos y no pudo reprimir una lágrima solitaria que resbaló por su mejilla.

-No llores Candy, _eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_ – dijo levantando la barbilla de la muchacha para contemplar sus ojos.

El rey los miraba y comprendió inmediatamente que un lazo muy fuerte los unía y quiso conocerlo.

-Majestad – habló el joven – Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey y soy el príncipe heredero de Escocia. La joven que ve usted a mi lado es la única mujer que he amado en mi vida y por la que gustoso la daría si fuera necesario.

Candy no dejaba de llorar al escuchar las palabras de Albert, sentía una emoción tan grande que no le importaba morir si podía hacerlo a su lado.

Relató la historia de ambos desde el comienzo y cómo se había tomado una mala decisión para evitar un posible conflicto que ocasionara el sufrimiento de gente inocente.

El rey veía la sencillez del corazón de Albert y se sintió conmovido al comprobar la intensidad del amor de ambos y de hasta qué punto estuvieron dispuestos al sacrificio. También sintió cólera, ya que su hombre de confianza le había jurado que la joven correspondía a su petición de matrimonio y estaba ansiosa esperando el día en que sucediera. Habría que castigar a alguien, pero en definitiva no sería a esos dos muchachos.

-¡Basta! … ¡Basta! – ordenó el rey – No puedo ser yo el que se interponga a los designios de Dios, y veo que el que estén juntos es su deseo.

-Mis jóvenes amigos –continuó el monarca- se reconocer el amor verdadero cuando lo tengo frente a mi y en su caso es palpable. Acepten mis disculpas y ruego también, mi ofrecimiento. Yo tenía todo preparado para mi matrimonio con esta jovencita, permítanme cambiarlo para celebrar la boda de ustedes.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban. Definitivamente Dios había tocado el corazón del rey y con una sonrisa llena de gratitud se inclinaron ante el soberano.

Al día siguiente se celebraba la boda de los dos valerosos jóvenes que supieron ganarse la amistad del rey de Inglaterra, mismo que los apadrinó.

Después de 3 días de festejos, hubo que preparar el regreso a su patria y lo hicieron en medio de una gran despedida y llevando innumerables obsequios.

En el carruaje principal viajaban los recién casados quienes aún no se convencían de lo que estaban viviendo.

-Albert –dijo la joven recargándose en su hombro- te arriesgaste demasiado.

-Candy … Si 1000 batallas tuviera que pelear por tí, lo haría.

-Te amo – dijo la rubia acercando su rostro al de él.

-Yo no podría imaginar mi vida sin tí – contestó acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos – Nunca me dejes…

-Nunca – murmuro ella antes de recibir sobre sus labios el dulce beso de su esposo.

El camino fue largo pero no importaba, estaban juntos y seguros que nada ni nadie podría separalos jamás. Sólo la muerte algun día, pero esperaban pasar una larga y dichosa vida antes de que eso sucediera ... realmente lo merecían.

**FIN**

* * *

Otro mas para mi Albert!!! Espero de corazon que les haya gustado y bueno ... yo ya me estoy preparando para los fics de navidad jijijiji!!!

**Abi**: Tks amiga!!! te digo que siempre eres la primera en dejarme comentarios!!!! sabes que los aprecio de corazon y ya sabes ideas ... se aceptan jijiji!! un besote lleno de azucar glass (me comi una galleta mmmm )

**Tania**: Preciosa ... prometo conectamerme al messenger y mandarte una invitacion ... ahorita no he tenido nada de tiempito pero voy a intentar en estos dias! gracias por tu comentario!! Besos!!

**Lady Karen**: aqui seguiremos mientras no se nos agoten las ideas no??? bueno ... yo al menos ... y si se me agotan ... pues no escribire pero seguire leyendo toooooooodo sobre mi principe precioso!!

Un beso chicas y espero que esten conformes con el finaaaaal!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d. Gustan chocolatito? (tengo un buen de frio ... asi que cual abuelita ... a chopear llalletitas jijijiji)

p.d. 2 Vayan a checar mi avatar ... deje un art en honor a este fic que hizo mi amiga Mirna =)


End file.
